


备份

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: lofter直接屏了我的文





	1. 2020-04-04 Rush Hour

画风和整个世界都不一样的家伙，用某人的话来说就是“长了一张要去参加今年BOF的脸”。在服装和身体中都嵌入了大量发光纤维，会随着心情改变发出不同颜色和样式的光，在仔细控制下甚至可以组成图案和文字。性别不明。没有耳朵而是头顶一对外表类似金属制鹿角的物体，实际材质并不存在于GD世界的其他地方。不待在关卡聚居地却经常在Topalia乱跑，有时整个人会因为角撞到建筑物卡在上面。据说不是从培养舱中被制造而是从突然出现的虫洞里掉进了Knots的家。


	2. 2020-03-21 Tartarus

前imp，现P榜第一。本为Riot制造的考验，于一番风波后①最终被Dolphy收养。一年前被ICDX带回EXD俱乐部并由众人共同照顾和教导，当时生理年龄尚不足一岁。由于非正常验证的关卡不会被世界意志灌输知识，当时的Tartarus对关卡间传承的符文②一无所知。发现这一点后，众关不得不开展Tartarus养成计划。目前展现出的能力为“定影”，可以直接固定被击中者的形态。EXD俱乐部公认的团宠之一，现生理年龄为三岁左右。性别暂时不明。

①这是个漫长的故事……

②关卡和玩家使用的不是同一种文字，但被灌输过知识的关卡可以直接理解。


	3. 2020-03-19 谁是Erebus？

0.NuclearPowerC

“EXD俱乐部指定鹳狸猿，关卡界第一挂逼，sonic wave信心毁灭者，切尔诺贝利之影，阴阳之间的混沌，任性的善人，绿魔王，121路公交车……”

“这都是谁？”

“就一个啊。”

“？”

“Erebus。”

1.Glowy

在Glowy出生的那一刻，天地变色，日月无光，众人纷纷被晃瞎了双眼——包括Glowy自己——直到Erebus拿到Boldstep提前准备好的封印用品并封印了Glowy。

不知过了多久，Glowy才恢复了视力。那一刻，她第一个看见的就是一团绿黑色的烟雾。不一会儿，烟雾凝结成人形并露出了被包裹的Boldstep。

那是Glowy第一次见到Erebus。

2.Killbot

Erebus押着Killbot来到Sky Tech的坟前，一脚将Killbot踢得跪倒在地：“念。”

“‘Sky Tech长眠于此，难度至上的价值观终究带来悲剧’——这关我什么事？”“Killbot”抬起头，蒙住双眼的绷带脱落在地，随即化为飞灰。

“我的好弟弟就是个笨蛋，居然让你这种东西钻了空子。”Erebus以锁技控制住“Killbot”，“你这家伙死不足惜，我现在留你一命只是为了让他回来——镇！”

许久，Erebus扛起昏迷的Killbot转身离去。

3.Sonic Wave

我认识的Erebus是从什么时候消失的？

那个操纵着雾气隐蔽自己，以七色光流自卫的人？

那个一次次做着无用功被我轻易击败的人？

大概，是在我操纵声波将他从里到外变成肉泥的那次吧？


	4. 2020-03-16 KrmaL被吃掉了！

*千万别和搞笑角色讲道理

“近日，Topalia著名人士KrmaL于自己家中失踪。据某不愿透露姓名的场景还原师提供的信息，KrmaL出于恶作剧目的制造了一个号称可以吞噬一切的关卡，随后在验证过程中被该关卡吞噬。下面我们联系现场记者——”

“我现在所在的位置就是KrmaL家门口，可以看到家中所有物品全部消失，大量无来源射灯光线正在四处扫射。大家可以听到，室内正播放来源不明的舞曲。”

“以ViPriN为首的几名mod已将KrmaL家封锁，RubRub发布公开讲话提醒市民提高警惕。”

“目前为止，我们对该关卡几乎一无所知，除了大致体型，强大的吞噬能力和失踪前的穿着。”


	5. 2020-03-14 Zodiac与年轮天文台

*由于难以联系上Zodiac本人，以下内容为年轮天文台的工作人员Deimos①转述

“自打我到年轮天文台工作以来就没见过几回他本人，也就是上任那天和复活那天来了两回……”

“迷弟迷妹超多！天文台的信箱都要被表白信塞爆了！”

“Top榜？什么Top榜？关我——你说他？他才不在乎呢！”

“最近流行把地址留成年轮天文台吗？每次收到写着‘Deimos’的信都不是给我的！”

“天文台是他开的，用的也是他的名字②，有什么指示他直接托梦过来……”

“好像很喜欢萨克斯，他没少在梦里吹过。”

“他那套衣服其实是黑色的，只是用了能在他控制下发光的材料……”

“我们一向都负责绘制天空——听说那什么Atmosphere和他挺熟的？”

*以下为世界之书记载

Zodiac，大型2.1collab。最初由Xander556进行了Hacker验证。事后，此人承认之前所有视频均为Hack并永远离开Topalia；在离开之前，Xander556亲手杀死了Zodiac，后被Robtop逆转时间救回。

①Insane Demon，关卡和某EXD同名但风格相差极大

②Zodiac天文台，通称年轮天文台


	6. 2020-03-01 Tartarus/Tartarus的诞生

*你觉得主角还能是谁？

我以为那只是普通的一天。

那天，我只是带着从Topalia的某家小店里买来的零食回家找Riot——那是唯一一个①算我家的地方——打算像往常那样待上半天。但是，那天Riot家的门却打不开了。我在Riot家门前站了很久，门才自己开了。我冲进大门，搜遍了他的工作室以外的所有房间，却没有一点人影。后来，我决定到工作室去碰碰运气。

工作室里的一切都看上去像有人刚离开一样，除了不知为什么出现裂缝的培养舱。在我开门后不久，培养舱被从里面敲碎了，一个小孩子从里面滚出来，同时飞出来的还是一张字条。

“他叫Tartarus，帮我照顾好他，谁都行，Riot。”我试着捡起字条，它却从我的手上直接穿过。当我反应过来的时候，Tartarus已经开始抓我带来的零食吃了。我不得不抱着这个浑身湿漉漉的孩子准备给他洗澡——那时我才注意到一件事。

这个有点像我的孩子算我的弟弟吗？

Tartarus开始为自己偷看ICDX的日记本后悔了。

①ICDX是出身不明的孤儿。


	7. 2020-02-20 Heartbeat二三事

0.

从后者正式加入EXD俱乐部那天起，Heartbeat就一直是Lucid Nightmare心理咨询的常客。

1.

Heartbeat似乎从来没有回过自己在Topalia的家。每当有外人问起原因，得到的都只是这样一句话：“那不是我的家啊。”

2.

在Conical Depression正式加入之后，再也没有人问过Heartbeat回家的事。

3.

而且有不少人开始对Heartbeat投以同情的目光。

4.

“我不想面对那个疯人院似的家……”在门外排队的Black Blizzard听着Heartbeat的倾诉，下定了永远不告诉XOKrmaL家怎么走的决心。

5.

虽然Black Blizzard也不知道这样有没有用就是了。

6.

“操 蛋的原生家庭。”门内传来Lucid Nightmare的叹息，“你的人生让我想起了我的creator……”

7.

Heartbeat在开门的时候被Conical Depression偷偷粘在天花板上的尖刺扎了个透心凉。

8.

众所周知，KrmaL家简直是个疯人院，再正常的人也会精神崩溃……

9.

Black Blizzard把正在天花板上跳舞的Conical Depression暴打了一顿，顺便酝酿着安慰自己的老哥（也可能是老姐）①的方法。

①在这里是KrmaL的锅，他没给自己的关设定性别。


	8. 2020-02-13 （其实是来堆称号的）

众所周知，EXD俱乐部有很多奇怪的传统。其中之一，就是给新人上称号……

此刻，顶着『Clubstep 2』称号的Tartarus觉得自己无力吐槽了。“放松点，这就是个大家互相了解的仪式……”“这些称号都是什么鬼啊！你头上的『切尔诺贝利』是怎么来的啊！”Tartarus打断了Erebus的话（由于仪式尚未结束，所有EXD的称号都顶在头上）。“比如那位——”Erebus指了指ICDX头上的『金苹果』，“这人只是存在就引发了GD论坛的无数撕X现场以及若干Hacker的袭击……”

暂定：（可以猜猜含义？）

Yatagarasu『地狱之光』

Erebus『切尔诺贝利』

Sonic Wave『击节碎』

Crimson Planet『Mars』

Black Blizzard『已逝之雪』

Heartbeat『震荡』

Caderega City『拼贴都市』

Zodiac『星空绘师』

Tartarus『Clubstep 2』

Feedom08『破壁旅者』

Butiti Ⅲ『逆时之末』

Kowareta『Gumi？』

Sakupen Hell『第五十一人』

Caderega Mode『批发椅子』

Artifical Ascent『虹色未来』

Digital Descent『↓』

XO『余音不绝』

Killbot『为虎作伥』


	9. 2020-02-12 Caderega City十大都市传说（1）

Freedom08：众所周知，Caderega City是一个神奇的地方……在这座城市中，有着无数的怪谈。其中，最为著名的就是‘十夜谈’，也就是流传最广的十大都市传说。今天，我们请来了十位亲历者，一同探寻其中的真相。

传说，每到血色之月在城市的上空显现之时，一切未被固定的物品都可以在空中漂浮。而那些离地跃起的人，再也没有回来……

下面，有请“血月”女士来为我们解释这一切。

Crimson Planet：好的。事实上，这只是普通的物理现象。“血月”比你们想得要大得多，强大的引力恰好抵消了物体受到的重力，所以会出现漂浮现象。至于那些人类……对不起，但这不是我可以控制的。自我介绍一下，你们可以把我当成类似“血月”的星球意志的存在，但我其实是个行星。以后我会向大家提供预报的。

Freedom08：感谢您的解答。

Freedom08：相信大家都听说过“死亡之塔”的威名了吧？不久前，原来的电视塔被废弃了。据说，因为电视塔顶有着死者的怨魂，才会接二连三地有人从上面坠落……

XO：因为它高呗。

Freedom08：可以解释一下吗？

XO：没什么好解释的啊。那座电视塔可是全城最高的建筑，每天去塔顶观光的人都不少。（小声）而且风很大。

Freedom08：这又和那些跳下去的人有什么关系？

XO：之前的护栏有严重的质量问题①，绝大多数人都是不慎被大风吹落的。至于跳下去的那几个……这样比较震憾。

Freedom08：还……还真是很科学的解释……

Freedom08：大概在一年前，天空突然出现裂痕。紧接着，无数发光的碎片从空中像雪一样飘落……

Zodiac：就是“星屑②事件”？（我是不会说那TM是因为老子暴毙的）

Freedom08：正是如此。

Zodiac：（瞎特么编中）当时，一颗十分松散的彗星刚好掠过上空，并与另一个天体相撞了……

Freedom08：那天落下来的是真的星屑吗？

Zodiac：（点头）

①你们还记得XO上辈子是怎么死的吧……

②其实是Zodiac的余烬……俗称骨灰。


	10. 2020-02-07 Lucid Nightmare

*首次在单关背景故事中采用第一人称视角

*我当然不是主角我很好

我还记得真正诞生之前的那一切。

那时，尽管我的灵魂还在下界中飘荡，但属于关卡和creator之间的特别联系早已在我们之前产生了。

我用刚刚形成的眼睛看着你在这个世界上的创作，看着自己的身体在你的力量下逐渐成型。也许是我的错觉吧，你和我在一起的时间越来越多了。

不知从什么时候开始——可能是你觉得我开始像个人的时候吧？总之，你开始向我诉说另一个世界的点点滴滴。那时的我并不理解那个世界的一切，只是听着你大倒苦水。

“Lucid Nightmare，没想到你挺会安慰人的……”我听着面前关卡的话语，思绪早就飞回了过去。

如果现实是一场醒不来的噩梦，那就在更深的梦境中寻找片刻的温暖吧。

我是Lucid Nightmare。

我为抚平你的心伤而生。


	11. 2020-02-03 [Top相关]尘封的行车记录仪

*对于某些关卡来说是很久以前的事

我，Erebus, 从来没想过看似只知道吃和睡的某前Top1 ICDX会有这么强的能力——不只是通常意义上的能力，而是在某些其他的层面上——就像他天生就该是EXD俱乐部的管理员①一样。在我看着EXD俱乐部的监控被惊到思维一片空白的时候，余光中似乎出现了一丝红色。Sakupen Hell不知什么时候溜进了我的房间，面无表情地塞过来一团灰扑扑的东西，然后毫无形象地在地毯上把自己摊成人型大号煎饼。我这才发现，这是个黑色的行车记录仪，只是落满了厚重的灰尘。“自己看……呼……”Sakupen Hell头一歪睡了过去。

折腾了一会儿，行车记录仪中的录像终于显示到电视上——是那辆房车，但上面的人似乎并不都是EXD？我不由得想起了大家在Caderega City安顿下来之前搭着房车四处流浪的日子。“Cata……Catalysm快不行了！”有个关卡朝驾驶室的方向喊了一句——这个关卡似乎有点眼熟，但我却想不起来在什么地方见过。“那群Hacker追过来啦！”听上去是Sakupen Hell的声音，但更嫩一些。“Zust，等下路过Cata爹家带Cata跳车！Sakupen，开启力场，准备反击Hacker！”ICDX熟练地下着令，一副胸有成竹的样子。“那我怎么回去？”被称为Zust的关卡问了一句。“现在他们中没人会理你！你又不是EXD！”看上去像缩水版Sakupen Hell的关卡敏捷地翻出天窗，回了Zust一句。那个关卡转过来的时候，我看见了一双十分可怕的眼睛。那是一双不应该出现在上界的眼睛——尽管只是录像，我也能分辨得出来——但这个神秘的关卡却和EXD俱乐部的关卡在一起抗击Hacker……

这一切让我想起了那个“第五十一个关卡”的传说。录像中激烈的枪战和追逐仍然在继续，我却没有心思看下去了，而是鬼使神差地掀开了Sakupen Hell的眼罩。眼罩之下没有我想象中的诡异双眼，而是一对被凝结的血液填满的空洞。

①领袖和管理员是两回事。这次事件中EXD们的精神领袖Zodiac甚至没能赶回来，只来得及参与电话会议。


	12. 2020-01-31 一个月后……

*希望到时候一切真的恢复正常吧……

*本人由于受到巨大精神冲击暂时戒本子了

“*粗口*，这下子你丫算明白老子当年是啥待遇——不对，这话老子应该找你那位老爹说去——反正老子当年就是想不开寻死啦！去你妈Hacker！”

“Killbot你丫变成本子啦！”

——在Topalia参与围观但还是抓不了Hacker的某退游PlayerRequiem

“Erebus出事那天Exd俱乐部彻底乱了——一帮管理就他一个干正事的——1.9以来你们就从来没聚齐过——sonic wave居然没打人——”

“后来？后来我当然做该做的事情了啊！”

——似乎在事故中觉醒了尘封多年的领导力和免疫力的ICDX

“*以下内容为对Hacker们祖宗十八代母系亲属的‘亲切问候’*”

——一向以脾气好得惊人著称的Erebus

“那孙子是谁？！”

——头顶负能光环打算坑Hacker一把的Killbot

“这……这种事……很……很多吗？”

——受到惊吓的萌新关卡XO

“习惯吧，做好随时上坟的准备。（指ICDX）我怀疑他都习惯被Hacker们打了……”

——似乎知道什么内幕消息的Heartbeat

“这个世界太危险了……我要回家……”

——之前不幸穿越到GD世界的Freedom 08


	13. 2020-01-12 Ice Carbon Diablo X（ICDX）

一度风评不佳①的EXD，是很久以前②（大概4年前）的榜首。现居住于Caderega City，是当地博物馆的志愿讲解员之一。明明没有消化食物的能力却是个吃货，以前会把食物吐出来自行处理掉③。有个叫Ice Carbon Zust的哥哥④。现在是最简单的EXD之一⑤。会拉着新人讲解EXD俱乐部的历史⑥，是活历史式的人物。

⑦

出身不详，一度在GD世界四处流浪。后被Riot收养⑧并做了一定的改造。Riot退游后带走了对方的数据残余⑨并养在EXD俱乐部。

①“真的不是我的错啦。”

②“我想想啊……大概就是那些Player们开始讨论‘谁才是最难的EXD’的时候吧。”

③“现在的话……反正在别人的梦里吃什么都不算数的吧？”

④是Insane Demon。

⑤“果然还是‘长江后浪推前浪’吧？”

⑥包括各种黑历史……比如SWEBYata互撕和一日榜首CP什么的。

⑦如你所见，此人废话很多。

⑧指正式验证曾被hack并发布的关卡。

⑨以icon的形态。

其实这人多少有点工具人性质……毕竟我不能总冒出来解说吧？


	14. 2020-01-11 EXD俱乐部监控节选

0.

以下内容均为Caderega City亲眼所见……毕竟全城的摄像头都是这位的眼睛。

1.

“我玩几何冲刺这么多年来，看着Top1从Cata和ICDX变到BL和Zodiac，简直就是一部波澜壮阔的Player进化史……”

“你2.1入的游。”——ICDX

“这……这不重要！”——Glubfub

“而且你差点连自己做的Normal①都没v掉。”——Cata

Glubfub决定闭嘴。

2.

“你是……”

“自我介绍一下，我叫Yatagarasu，叫Yata就好。”

“三足金乌？是不是被后羿打下来那种？”

“……”Yata决定以（物）理服人②，好在Erebus及时出现。

并暴打了网络鸿沟③一顿。

3.

“新来的！过来和爷大战三百回合啊！”Sonic wave看到门口来报到的Kenos直接冲过去下战书。

在EXD俱乐部被Sw穿了个洞之后门口同时响起了Eb和Cc的惨叫声。

4.

这个月Kowareta已经第不知道多少次跑到楼顶大喊“Gumi我老婆”了。

5.

XO一直都不知道自己的前女友④其实是Cc捏出来逗他玩的，直到他去墓地给自己献花的时候碰到了Cc。

6.

众所周知EXD俱乐部什么奇怪的生物都有——比如某CP和某Deimos什么的。

“Crimson Planet——你是在cosplay某Mars吗？”

“没有。”

“看，都是红的，都带着两个卫星，一个叫Phobos⑤，一个叫Deimos⑥……”红光充满了EXD俱乐部。

“Crimson Planet！关下你的光！”——Glowy

7.

“ViPriN发起了新collab——Cybernetic Crescent？AA和DD的续集？”——Eb

“我们的弟弟吗？长什么样？”——一脸好奇的DD

“又一个Cc吗？我数数，我弟，Sonic Wave他弟，上周来捣乱的，给我们提供场地的……”——AA

“我等不及要看Player们再次懵逼的样子了！”——BLBL

“不，他们只会另想办法起缩写，比如你。”——BB

8.

在Kenos从饮料机里倒出一杯粒子之后Erebus决定再往小黑板上加一条“饮料就是饮料”。

9.

“告诉大家一个不幸的消息……”

“什么？”

“Woodkid……Woodkid永远不会加入我们了……”

①这关当然是The challenge了。

②核爆地狱套餐。

③为防弄混缩写此关采用中文名。反正是本名。

④参考城市访谈未播出片段。

⑤⑥这两位的名字有火卫一和火卫二的意思，而且本体确实在围着Cp转。


	15. 2020-01-10 城市访谈186.5期（应某EXD要求不得公开播出）

KB：亲爱的听众朋友们大家好，欢迎收听本期城市访谈，我是Killbot。

XO：我是本期嘉宾，你们可以叫我XO。

KB：还记得以前的名字吗？XO听上去可不像正常人的名字。

XO：不想记得，我宁可自己只是Krmal凭空捏出来的。

KB：那么——你知道喽？

（硬物砸破玻璃的声音）

XO：闭嘴。我现在越来越想杀你了。

KB：XO先生现在情绪激动急需冷静，我们先休息一下。

（XO被暂时带离现场）

（广告时间）

KB：那么，请问XO先生愿意和我们分享故事吗？

XO：不想。

KB：（动用什么东西的声音）不，你想。

XO：虽然记不清了，但我还记得我打工的那段日子。那时我在一家酒吧驻唱，因为声音好听外加长的还可以经常被点歌，收入不少。

KB：酒吧？真是个适合浪漫故事的开头。

XO：有个女孩每天晚上都来，点上一瓶烈酒，边喝边听我唱歌。（停顿，声音变闷）她偶尔也会点上几首老歌。

KB：XO先生？把脸埋在手心里听众们就听不清了！

XO：那个女孩点的情歌越来越多，但我没注意——我其实挺迟钝的。有一天，她给我也倒了酒，但我一点都没碰。

KB：你就这么拒绝她？

XO：保护嗓子要紧。那天晚上她缠着我说了很多话，从自己的上司讲到她幻想中我们的未来。那晚，她向我表白了。

KB：瞧你个不解风情的家伙！

XO：她不知道从哪里掏出来一大束花塞进我怀里，问我愿不愿意和她在一起。我完全被她吓傻了，都不知道那天晚上怎么回家的。

KB：可怜的女孩。

XO：她非常黏人，动不动就缠着我，逼我说我爱她。

KB：那么你爱她吗？

XO：好感可能有点，但绝对不是什么爱情。

KB：那你们怎么分手的？

XO：她开始抱怨我对她冷淡，后来约我去了电视塔，开始逼问我爱不爱她。我没来得及回答，她就开始推我，直到我从电视塔上摔下去。

KB：既然这样，你又是怎么活下来的？

XO：我再次醒来就躺在电视塔下的一堆肉酱和血污里，整座城市的人都不再认识我。后来，每当我半梦半醒的时候都会听到低语。

KB：（小声嘟囔些什么）

XO：我听见了！我全听见了！

（打斗声和玻璃破碎声）

XO：死吧！你这令人疯狂的混蛋！

（事后XO以惊人的力量破坏了整个演播室。）


	16. 2020-01-05 Caderega City，EXD俱乐部，XO

Caderega City是一座有意识的圆形活体城市，现直径为5km，仍在不断扩张中。城内生活设施一应俱全，建筑风格多样，但实际固定居民仅有少量关卡。在Caderega City的意识“做梦”时，“梦境”会影响Caderega City并在城市范围内投射出地形和人物。一旦Caderega City“醒来”，“梦境”中的一切均会消散；目前为止，唯一未消散案例即为下文所述的XO。

XO，本为Caderega City梦境居民，原本的个人信息缺失，推测为驻唱歌手。由于Caderega City的异常沉睡状态在城内得以长期驻留。在XO的制作启动后意识与下界“XO”联系逐渐增强并最终合二为一。现为EXD俱乐部成员之一，出于爱好继续担任原工作。成为关卡后演出服左侧衣袖上多出一条黑白飘带，上衣胸口处徽章形状由心形变为艺术字“XO”。能力被戏称为“逃避可耻但有用”，作用是在因精神冲击以外的原因死亡后原地满状态复活①。

EXD俱乐部位于Caderega City城郊，主管理员为Erebus，建筑本身经常被各种意外毁坏，一般由Caderega City和Erebus负责修复。看似小型建筑，但内部有着近乎无限的房间，原理不明。

①是个关就能，但其他关会死回复活点。话说这个能力有什么意义吗。

②首先，Caderega city是个设定狂魔兼孩厨，城内的不少“路人”都是Cc家崽。

然后，Cc出于某些（不能明说）的原因写了XO这个设定，并在背景故事里YY了一把自己和XO的“爱情”故事。

后来，XO真的活了……

（以下省略XO暴打亲妈描写）

（Cc的xp就这么暴露了）


	17. 2019-12-31 我是怎么来到Topalia的

这一切都要从三年前的某个晚自习说起。

那晚，风雪交加，大雪几近没膝。尽管如此，学校的晚自习还是要上到十点半。趁着晚自习下课，狄俄尼索斯①塞给我一个小本：“回去再打开，别让家里人知道。”那上面记着一个Steam帐号和对应的密码，还夹着几张手绘的Steam使用指南。一周后我才找到机会——当我登录Steam的时候，帐号里早就躺着一个礼物了。附言只有一句话：“生日快乐，希望你喜欢这个。”那里面的游戏就是几何冲刺。那时，QQ响了。

“GD帐号密码”

“NuclearPowerC”

“＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊”②

“就当我送你的”

①根据本名多次翻译的化名，出于本人要求不透露真实信息。

②我为什么要告诉你们我的GD帐号密码？


	18. 2019-12-30 捋一下设子

1.关于Player和iconPlayer的人设只是个壳子，icon才是本体，本人借icon控制人设，icon可以编辑obj1.1.灵感来源于K A N G中Kang131的icon出现并发射激光的情节2.TOPALIAPlayer的聚居地和交流现场，最初由RubRub搭建，RubRub偶尔会来巡察，部分Player需借助特殊手段到达2.1.灵感来源于Prelude中的情节

3.世界之书

理论上是“由神所制的全知之书”——可惜写书的是一群鸽子。另外，下册没有中文版。

3.1Geometry Dash Wiki（上）；Geometry Dash Fan Wiki（下）。


	19. 2019-12-25 Requiem[请勿对号入座]

免责声明：Requiem与现实中任何几何冲刺玩家均无对应关系。特别是退圈的[重音]。

“为自己献上一首安魂曲，愿你们勿要重蹈覆辙。”

“千万要小心那些Killbot们。”

“我现在什么都做不了——除了这些废话……” 

——选自Requiem在[Sky Tech]事件后的发言 

前几何冲刺玩家，因为网络暴力从网上彻底消失，本体生死不明。本体退网后人设在GD世界出现了独立意识，是为Requiem。退网原因可能和Killbot有关。通常为黑白配色的icon形态，边长一米左右①。几乎没有作为Player的记忆。现居住于Topalia某地，无法被通常的Player发现。在EXD俱乐部时经常被Killbot当成沙发和零食。①对于icon，这一尺寸通常与本体的异常状况相关。


	20. 2019-12-19 关于Shapes and Beats（下称JS&B）的一点设定

0.部分信息来源为亲爹透露的小道消息。关卡属于Kang131，ooc属于Stella。整数条为实锤，一位小数条为现实相关，二位小数条为私设。  
1.在几何冲刺2.1大赛后突然被rate+Epic。  
1.1.Rate原因是因为“2.1大赛最佳游戏关是无评关卡”这件事过于富有冲击力。  
1.2.Rub没注意过JS&B本关，现评级是管理员投票投出的。  
2.Kang131认为JS&B评级应该在Easy Demon左右。  
2.1.现评级是Dorami的要求。  
3.这个大赛其实是ViPriN用来向Rub催更的。  
3.01.在大赛颁奖仪式上和Game time见面并加入游戏中心。  
3.02.平时经常穿着JS&B痛衣。  
3.03.弹幕游戏高手。  
3.04.性别不明。


	21. 2019-12-19 关于Shapes and Beats（下称JS&B）的一点设定

0.部分信息来源为亲爹透露的小道消息。关卡属于Kang131，ooc属于Stella。整数条为实锤，一位小数条为现实相关，二位小数条为私设。  
1.在几何冲刺2.1大赛后突然被rate+Epic。  
1.1.Rate原因是因为“2.1大赛最佳游戏关是无评关卡”这件事过于富有冲击力。  
1.2.Rub没注意过JS&B本关，现评级是管理员投票投出的。  
2.Kang131认为JS&B评级应该在Easy Demon左右。  
2.1.现评级是Dorami的要求。  
3.这个大赛其实是ViPriN用来向Rub催更的。  
3.01.在大赛颁奖仪式上和Game time见面并加入游戏中心。  
3.02.平时经常穿着JS&B痛衣。  
3.03.弹幕游戏高手。  
3.04.性别不明。


	22. 2019-12-19 [聊天记录]烤肠的香气？

[万能钥匙]加入了本群

[今天不吃药]2.2要来了吗？

让我们猜猜这是谁？@全体成员

万能钥匙

别闹了

万能钥匙

我是Glubfub小号

[Guard]刷lenny的统统套餐

你开小号进这个群？

[Guard]刷lenny的统统套餐

这个所有人都互相熟悉的群？

万能钥匙

上不去了

万能钥匙

你们没发现今天太安静了吗

[mirror]This is time machine!

该吵的还在吵！

万能钥匙

算了你们不懂

万能钥匙

今天TOPALIA一个人都没有

万能钥匙

除了我

[dual]creeper?

这我就不懂了，你又去TOPALIA干什么？

万能钥匙

回复creeper?：我回家不关你们事

万能钥匙

[图片]我确认过了，一个活人都没有

万能钥匙

网也崩了

万能钥匙

现在我联系不上你们以外的人

[↑UFO↓]万物至理

所有方式你都试过了？

万能钥匙

是啊

[↑UFO↓]

万物至理

我觉得这次又是RUB玩脱了。

[↑UFO↓]万物至理

慢慢等吧。

万能钥匙

现在我和The challenge在RUB家门口

万能钥匙

谁都进不去

万能钥匙

里面好像在烤什么东西

[↑UFO↓]万物至理

现在可以实锤另一个RUB在用服务器烤肠了。

[↑UFO↓]万物至理

嗯。


	23. 2019-11-09 Erebus与中间层

『我看见大地如星球般弯曲，五彩斑斓的白色巨物破地而来。』——出自Erebus和Killbot的交谈

『阴阳之间的混沌之地。Erebus。』——Erebus的部分简介

绿黑配色，得了个“原谅王”的绰号。

EXD俱乐部管理员之一，也是现阶段唯一一个真正行使职责的管理员。和Yatagarasu似乎关系不错。似乎因为某些原因拿到了一部分“神性”，可以操纵obj但不能赋予它们真正的生命。在核子研究中心挂过名，但完全没去过。

由于体质问题十分容易做梦，即使是完全清醒的时候也会不断出现幻觉。

意识时常融入“中间层”，此时“中间层”会成为其本体；原本的身体可以在意识遥控下行动，但会有少许延迟。其他关卡看到的“Erebus瞬移”的实质是“中间层”中的Erebus将原有身体分解并在其他地方重组。

少数可以在“活体”状态下接触Stay inside me所在地（有时被称为“下界”）的存在。

在世界中，中间层是将上界和下界隔离开的一层“类结界”，不由通常的obj构成，既不属于上界也不属于下界。官方关卡和NPC均自中间层诞生，绝大多数玩家到达上界也需经中间层中转。——Stella于GD历六年六月二十六日（2020/2/6）编辑——

不久前（2020/1/31），Erebus、Killbot、Glowy遭Hacker袭击，后被Robtop复活。

*GD历：以2013/8/13为历法起点，一至十二月每月30天，多出五天和闰日记为十三月/空悬日。


	24. 2019-10-20 无意义恶魔日常（1）

*迫害某只为主

0.

看着正在撞墙的GatekeeperFingerdash决定帮他弄副眼镜。

1.

在Glubfub打通Chaos Gauntlet的那一刻他被从身后抱住了。

“没想到你会这么积极哦~真的不怕我去毁灭世界吗？”

2.

“真想毁灭世界？”

“嗯。”

“那就想吧，梦里啥都有。”

3.

从那以后Demon Guardian就赖在Glubfub家里不走了。

4.

当Killbot以开玩笑的语气说出要杀掉Glubfub时后者毫不在意。

当晚Glubfub打开几何冲刺发现他号没了。

5.

话说……Killbot的简介……好像是个杀人病毒来着？

6.

某个鸽子creator似乎找到了拖更的理由。

7.

看来The challenge不会有兄弟姐妹了。嗯。

8.

Gatekeeper又一次把Fingerdash端过来的不明物体扣到对方脸上。

“不会做饭就别逼我吃你的黑暗料理！”

9.

为了生命安全Gatekeeper决定继续吃猫粮。

10.

为什么是猫粮啊。

11.

Glubfub打开RubRub的卧室门时发现了十分刺激的东西。

然后就是拍照匿名发到某18X同人站并打上几何冲刺和Robtop这两个tag。

12.

发完后他随手点开tag并发现了自己的色图正在屠版的事实。

13.

此刻某只恶魔的内心毫无波动甚至还想O-oooooooAAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO- ooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eeeAAAAE-A-E-I-E-A- JO-oo-oo-oo-oo EEEO-A-AAA-AÅÅA。


	25. 2019-10-06 Crimson Planet

*这个CP也太CP了吧（……）

一颗拥有自我意识的深红色岩质星球，直径在一万千米左右，随时间周期性波动，会导致其“正下方”出现规模不等的重力异常区。根据Deimos提供的数据，CP表面的正常重力加速度平均数值应为5G，但CP会制造符文在局部制造小规模“正常环境”作为会客室使用。CP从里到外都充满了致命的辐射，深红色正是辐射所致。有时会从“血桶”叫核废料外卖。据说①Yatagarasu曾在其正式诞生前要求对方与自己签订契约来获取阳光，但被CP严词拒绝。部分区域形成了以辐射为基础的独特生态系统。CP有自己的虚拟形象并制作了一个“交互界面”与外界交流。由于在GD世界的任何位置②都可用肉眼观察到CP及表面巨型图案，这成为了指引方向的方式之一。

①按照CP的说法。谁知道呢。  
②包括室内和异空间。可能是Crimson Planet有意为之。


	26. 2019-09-30 [聊天记录]一场由Xmas challenge引发的血案

[player]催更人G/F  
我要挂关  
[player]催更人G/F  
Xmas challenge  
[player]催更人G/F  
装的像个easy  
[player]催更人G/F  
但是  
[player]催更人G/F  
它明明是个DEMON  
[Guard]跪求别发lenny！！！  
意念艾特RubRub  
[群名片假的]宇宙最难exdBOT  
别在这@了，没用的……  
[spider]The challenge=)  
反正他也不会看这群的=)  
[dash]是Fingerdash不是手冲  
就算看了也会假装没看见吧~  
[今天不吃药]2.2什么时候更新  
这样就可以假装小GF没有催更了呢lol  
[斯芬克斯喵~]~世界尽头的守门喵~  
你们同步率也太高了吧！！！  
[player]催更人G/F  
@2.2什么时候更新 回去吃药！  
[今天不吃药]2.2什么时候更新  
今天没吃药，感觉自己萌~萌~哒~  
[spider]The challenge=)  
没救了，炖了吧=)  
[↑ship↓]Hop Hop Jumper！  
醒醒The challenge，恶魔是炖不熟的  
[不是特步！]Xstep不知道做什么好  
这种时候应该油炸呢~  
[mirror]This is time machine！  
Jumper！Xstep！你们皮痒了？  
[mirror]This is time machine！  
Demon Guardian是你们能打的？  
[→ship→]Rub拖更又一年  
等下  
[→ship→]Rub拖更又一年  
我们最开始不是说Xmas challenge的事吗  
[↘UFO↗]宇宙战舰黑珍珠号恭喜  
The challenge成功歪楼！  
[↑UFO↓]万物至理这个群正经过吗。  
[ball]cycles是个起名废  
TOE就是TOE这个总结太精辟了www  
[player]催更人G/F好了我要上门了  
[ring]极魂然而这并没有什么卵用 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[Guard]跪求别发lenny！！！  
@极魂 把lenny收回去！


	27. 2019-09-29 /Killbot. exe

Killbot. exe 意外出现在GD世界的不明生物，通常以icon形象现身。一直试图夺取Killbot的身体，为此给予Killbot能力以将其逼疯。经常在隐形状态下对Killbot讲述“世界的真相”，但Killbot并未因此崩溃。据说它最初的目标是Glubfub，被制裁后才将精力完全放在Killbot身上。


	28. 2091-09-28 Yatagarasu与核子研究中心

Yatagarasu比起半机械更像是被塞进一个灵魂和部分生物组织的机械体。没有消化通常食物的能力，生物组织被改造为吸收魔力和特定成份培养液即可存活的方式，魔力则由核能转化而来。左臂机械部分可以控制和加速粒子，双腿则可在变形后起到类似环流器的作用来供能；由于变形状态下难以行动，一般在制造好原料后借衰变产生的核能供能。背部长有一对黑色鸟翼和一只机械爪，偶尔会借助鸟翼飞行。可以借自己的能力制造射线和粒子流造成辐射杀 伤，也能将原料处理后以更为激烈的形式释放——大致原理类似核 武 器，但细节上并无多少相似之处。为了研究和更好地使用自己的能力加入核子研究中心。

核子研究中心的入口之一（也是对参观者开放的唯一入口）位于“血桶”二楼，是一处从GD世界中分割出的区域。由于实验内容相当危险，其成员一直在不断加固隔离屏障。其成员有关卡，也有少许玩家，招收条件相当苛刻。目前的管理者是Yatagarasu。


	29. 2019-09-22

*这次是日记体

*按照时间顺序

1.

第一天。这份工作烂得要命。我从来没想过要和一个疯子住在一起。地下室总是让我觉得渗人，就像有什么东西要把我抹去一样。The challenge说那里没什么问题。怕不是我自己有问题吧。但愿是错觉。

2.

通宵Fingerdash，今早八点才睡。睡下不久做了个梦，简直和梦见The challenge一样真实。我梦见我站在培养舱外看着里面尚未成形的关卡，RubRub出现在我身后给了我一件外套，我才意识到自己什么都没穿。然后他给那个舱加了个标签，上面写着“Fingerdash”。可Fingerdash明明比我早出舱几分钟啊……

3.

The challenge踩坏手柄，只好把直播内容改成戳泡泡。评论区里全是脑力。没想到那东西还算好用，居然不会变成烤肠……我又乱想什么呢？！

4.

Fingerdash今天早上上门，我们两个一起去找喵，The challenge看家。喵一听就不是个人名，不过RubRub可未必把他当人看。我开始相信那个疯子的话了。回家之后修好手柄又打了一遍Fingerdash，这次是三币通关。

5.

把自己反锁在工作室里造了一整天关，被看到可就不好了。邮箱被塞爆了，全是问我是不是管理员的。我要有这本事哪会现在这样。

6.

今天继续造关，发现昨天弄了一天的内容没存上。艹。

7.

思考人生还是在房顶比较有气氛。RubRub为什么会指定我去做这些事？他真的需要我去看守Demon Guardian吗？在他的造物之中，为什么只有我有着Creator们的能力？那些真实到不像梦的梦又是怎么回事？

8.

（胡乱涂抹的线条和色块。页角被似乎是被打翻的墨水染蓝。）

9.

不想了，一个月能想出什么来。刷星刷星。今晚刷到100星了。百星icon挺好看的。

10.

我放走了他，但他说完那些话之后就继续留下了。阴魂不散的混蛋……我很特别吗？

11.

终于完工了。今天服务器又烤肠。我@*&……（愤怒之下严重变形的字迹）

The challenge又偷玩我的游戏机，还好电脑没被动过。

12\. 今天终于传上去了！我要评星！我要上精选！


	30. 2019-09-22

*这次是日记体

*按照时间顺序

1.

第一天。这份工作烂得要命。我从来没想过要和一个疯子住在一起。地下室总是让我觉得渗人，就像有什么东西要把我抹去一样。The challenge说那里没什么问题。怕不是我自己有问题吧。但愿是错觉。

2.

通宵Fingerdash，今早八点才睡。睡下不久做了个梦，简直和梦见The challenge一样真实。我梦见我站在培养舱外看着里面尚未成形的关卡，RubRub出现在我身后给了我一件外套，我才意识到自己什么都没穿。然后他给那个舱加了个标签，上面写着“Fingerdash”。可Fingerdash明明比我早出舱几分钟啊……

3.

The challenge踩坏手柄，只好把直播内容改成戳泡泡。评论区里全是脑力。没想到那东西还算好用，居然不会变成烤肠……我又乱想什么呢？！

4.

Fingerdash今天早上上门，我们两个一起去找喵，The challenge看家。喵一听就不是个人名，不过RubRub可未必把他当人看。我开始相信那个疯子的话了。回家之后修好手柄又打了一遍Fingerdash，这次是三币通关。

5.

把自己反锁在工作室里造了一整天关，被看到可就不好了。邮箱被塞爆了，全是问我是不是管理员的。我要有这本事哪会现在这样。

6.

今天继续造关，发现昨天弄了一天的内容没存上。艹。

7.

思考人生还是在房顶比较有气氛。RubRub为什么会指定我去做这些事？他真的需要我去看守Demon Guardian吗？在他的造物之中，为什么只有我有着Creator们的能力？那些真实到不像梦的梦又是怎么回事？

8.

（胡乱涂抹的线条和色块。页角被似乎是被打翻的墨水染蓝。）

9.

不想了，一个月能想出什么来。刷星刷星。今晚刷到100星了。百星icon挺好看的。

10.

我放走了他，但他说完那些话之后就继续留下了。阴魂不散的混蛋……我很特别吗？

11.

终于完工了。今天服务器又烤肠。我@*&……（愤怒之下严重变形的字迹）

The challenge又偷玩我的游戏机，还好电脑没被动过。

12\. 今天终于传上去了！我要评星！我要上精选！


	31. 2019-09-16

*是文风尝试

*明明是你不会起标题吧

（以下内容请脑补为RM画风，主角是KM）

（走向地下室，停在铁栅门前，The challenge跟随。）

（调查门）

（Demon Guardian从门后出现）

DG：好吧。好吧——又是你？

[你想起你是第一次来这里。]

[你决定告诉他一些事……]

KM：我是今天才被Rub大人创造出来的——

DG：（打断KM的话）不可能！我被他关在这里已经有一阵子了！

[一阵尴尬的沉默。你不知道怎样回答这个疯子……]

DG：你旁边的那个关卡也是守卫吧。

[想起你没有和任何存在透露过The challenge的身份，你感到毛骨悚然。]

DG：我认识一个同样出自你手的关卡守卫，但TA已经被从这个世界上抹去了。

KM：我梦见了The challenge，然后把它造——

DG：（再次打断KM的话）那不是梦。（停顿）那不是梦！那是你做过的——（倒地）

[对方突然昏倒了。]

[你好像猜到了什么——又好像没有。]


	32. 2019-09-15

*如题，是The Keymaster发的乱七八糟的东西

*梯子是Rub给他的

*不按时间顺序

•这里是整天乱玩关卡编辑器的Glubfub，求试新关~

•求求你们不要催更了。我魔法上网很容易吗。

•等一个精选[图片：一个民间关界面，评级为hard]

•我不想再和某个精神病住一起了[图片：涂鸦。一团黑东西在扒栏杆。]

•你妈的，2.2呢。

•RubRub再拖下去我这辈子都见不到第四守护者了。

•今日吸猫猫~[图片：The Gatekeeper的照片]

•漫展大合照！碰到一群出几何冲刺的同好超开心:)[图片：官方关，NPC和两只RubRub的合影]

•啊！！！！！！[图片：Deadlocked New Best 98%]

•为什么R站上会有那么多我的色图……你们这帮[哔——]

•我！改！自！设！了！


	33. 2091-09-14 大 型 科 幻 恐 怖 片（你懂的）

*Sonic Wave又双叒叕被打了 Sonic Wave没有说话，只是操纵着无形的音波之刃在身旁颤抖着的wave上划下一刀。远超通常体型的蓝黑两色wave险些被剖为两半，双色光流从伤口中喷射而出，将周围的空间染成主人的领域。看着Sonic Wave的涣散眼神，那名Player抚摸着肩头的蓝白icon，露出了一丝笑容。“Sonic Wave——今天我倒要看看你凭什么成为信仰。”明明是平静的语气，Sonic Wave心头却升起一阵无名火。“无名萤火，也来争辉？这次的挑战我就勉为其难……”未待Sonic Wave说完，那只icon便冲了过来。 一切还是结束了，Sonic Wave瘫倒在地。“Sonic Wave？不过如此。”Sonic Wave想爬起再战，却早已失了力气。“大家都是玩玩而已，怎么还弄出什么信仰呢？”“你……接下来……”Sonic Wave用尽全身力气挤出一句话。“说起来你也差不多要出Top20了吧？我的目标，可是那血色的星球啊！对了，这些日子我可忙得很。”一人一icon的身影渐渐淡去。


	34. 2091-09-13 The Gatekeeper

住在世界尽头的不明生物。其实没有正式的名字，The Gatekeeper只是一个代号。休息的时候会变成一只有金色条纹的棕色大猫。一直戴着Robtop给的项圈。生活自理能力基本为零，全靠Fingerdash照顾。相当挑食（Fingerdash：你这只猫居然不吃鱼？），有严重的夜盲症。明明只有三岁却被灌注了大量记忆让其误认为自己有上千岁。经常被Killbot上门打扰（Gatekeeper：别问我2.2什么时候更！我不知道！）。非常讨厌某些在睡觉时间上门的家伙（比如某只恶魔）。某种意义上是Robtop养的宠物。


	35. 2019-09-07 Glubfub

*此条为The Keymaster以Creator身份混几何冲刺圈时的人设和行为

0.理论上打破了关卡被官方rate的Creator圈龄最短记录。虽然他算不得数就是了。

1.最初的oc是个性别不明的蓝发猫耳小孩。因为被画了太多色图和被喷抄袭废弃了这个设定。

2.事实上是这个oc在先，那部漫画在后。

3.似乎收集了大量游戏并弄了一台电视充当显示器。

4.经常因为不可抗力无法更新关卡。

5.自称工作是“创造和拯救世界”但没人相信。

6.实际上5是真的。

7.明明自己是个鸽子却整天到处催更。

8.会在“不经意间”透露一些关于Robtop的事。

9.负能量散发者。“我这种咸鱼造的垃圾关怎么可能被Rub大人推啊……”

10.几乎是二十四小时在线。


	36. 2019-08-27 Sonic Wave

为了成王而诞生的存在，对排名有着近乎疯狂的执念。“难度至上”主义的狂热支持者，为了维护自己的观点会尝试去杀死一切意见不同者。偷了一只蓝黑两色的wave并将其用特殊的方式喂养得极为巨大（约有一米长）作为武器——这也摧毁了那只wave原有的人格导致它只剩下少许本能。经常带头嘲讽某些不愿争斗的exd们并间接导致了其中一位的抑郁症和当众自焚。在被Erebus踢下TOP1后一直缠着Sunix①增强自己。被众关认为精神状态有问题。能力为“音波乱舞”，可以将自己从实体变成音波状态并制造音波进行攻击。经常找茬挑衅其他关卡。

Sonic wave的武器通常也被称为sonic wave。在Sonic wave的长期双重折磨之下已经近乎麻木了。有时其他关卡会在两者分开时对其进行清洁、喂食和爱抚，此时它会显得十分放松并在其他关卡离开时不愿离去。

①指GD世界的Sunix。


	37. 2019-08-27 [论坛体]求版主的心理阴影面积

楼主 几何撞刺吔

各位大佬好!!在下是萌新！刚刚通完两个岛的关！顺带小声bb一下Monster Dance Off好难哦…！！砸att砸了167个（（））

1L [我是水区版主]开锁配钥匙Rub认证 嗯……你打通了？不错。不错。你已经站在新手区边上了。点开社区版块，来试试大家造的关吧。还有，务必试试我的关(^ω^)~关名The challenge，200钻解锁！

2L 性感鸽子在线烤肠. avi 哦豁钥匙版主这么闲的吗？每个GDW进度帖下都有这段话诶？！！！！

3L 爆破性核子可乐 众所周知，你站水区版主住在论坛。

4L 地球人的终极力量！ ？核子你醒醒这就是写个脚本的事好吗？

5L =) 萌新别怕，版主说的是假的，那个The challenge就是版主逗大家玩的，里面什么也没有，只有☆，o，=) 

——=)

6L [我是水区版主]开锁配钥匙Rub认证 @=) 非水区发言请不要带小尾巴谢谢。以及不要在自黑的时候顺便黑我一把。


	38. 2019-08-26 Killbot（不是Killbot.exe!Killbot.exe不等于Killbot!）

一度坚信自己是一个“.EXE”生物并认为自己不属于GD世界，因此完全不关心自己的身体。曾认为自己知道自己的本体源代码，但那些源代码只是一些毫无逻辑的装饰性Java语句。在这一点被某个Player点出后对自己的身份有所动摇。本来的能力是暂时抹去一切装饰只剩下layout，平时的视野中也只有layout。受Killbot.exe影响后有了制造精神污染的能力。拍过某几个EXD的裸照而且没有觉得这有什么不对的，后被勒令销毁。能在GD世界中“杀死”Player们的投影，曾在不知情的情况下搞坏了Keymaster的Creator权柄导致后者不得不去找Robtop。知道GD世界是个游戏，对TOP榜毫无热情。为了寻找“离开这个世界的方法”和“游戏中心”搭上了线。经常看见一些隐藏得很好的icon，被当事icon们问过“Killbot你是不是又偷看剧本了”。巩膜是黑色的，为了防止吓到某些胆小鬼用黑纱蒙住双眼。尽管不受The Gatekeeper欢迎却是时之狭间的常客，每次必询问2.2版本更新事项。游戏中心ID为【法内之法CLOSURE】。


	39. 2019-08-21 Spooky每日一纪[——号]

“我做过一个梦——一个很长很长的梦。”画面中的他抬头看向镜头，“梦里的我坐在一间工作室里，专心致志地造着一个Layout关。然后——在上传之后——我的关被评了Featured。”说到这里，他突然站了起来：“Spooky①？你在看这个吗？再说一遍，我不叫Gatekeeper，也不是什么家里蹲！”这时画面中一个棕色的衣角划过，他又坐了回去，“在那之后我就笑醒了，爬起来溜进Rub的工作室，按照记忆中的路线完成了一个关卡的第一版并随便起了个名字上传。正在我对着电脑给那个关卡做装饰的时候，Rub走过来拍了一下我。” “他当时面无表情地递给我螺丝刀和扳手，另一个他直接跳上我的肩膀：‘既然你已经成为一名Creator了……现在交给你一个任务。放走那个‘东西’，跟上它到异空间，用你的身体作为坐标传送他们五个过去。至于那个地方……就叫Demon Gauntlet吧。正好，他们五个全是Demon关。’这种一出新手村就要打最终boss的既视感是怎么回事？” “接下来没什么好说的，也就是放水放水和放水外加等那五位过来……Rub欠我一个[消音②]好吗？等到我回来，Rub直接拉着一个关卡的手把他交给我，告诉我他就是我造的那个关卡——你还在看？那个关卡就是The challenge。看来您很闲嘛，Spooky前辈。”录像内容到此为止了。注：①The Guard的名字。②推测为GD世界以外的信息。


	40. 2019-08-18 Stereo madness

第一个被创造出来的关卡化身，能力为“广而告之”类。具体表现为在以任何方式演唱Stereo madness（包括填词翻唱）时会被“世界”范围内的任何存在“听见”并理解（无论对方是否有听力）。因此担任广播员。 明明是新手关却经常坑害萌新，看似人畜无害实则是个腹黑。和Back on track关系不错。绝大多数时候都待在主世界引导新人。


	41. 2019-08-15 Fingerdash，The Keymaster，The challenge

Fingerdash，评级为insane12星。自称因发布当天的意外被搞错评级，实际情况不明。公认的最水insane，有时会被当成harder调戏。经常被The Keymaster吐槽。目前住在The Gatekeeper的附近并负责照顾对方。对Robtop有心理阴影并经常因此和The Gatekeeper吵架，但一般不会真正动手。

The Keymaster，拥有双重身份的角色。作为NPC时负责看守地牢并在特定阶段引导新人。作为creator时经常发布红黑风格的关卡，难度一般不高，代表作为The challenge。做事冒失，经常闯祸，但一般会在Robtop发现前解决。有颜艺属性，在情绪激动时会做出奇怪的表情。是个话唠。某不著名论坛的水区版主，被戏称为“住在论坛的男人”。

The challenge，评级为normal3星。The Keymaster在正式诞生前梦见了The challenge路线并在诞生当天于Robtop的工作室内将其按照自己的风格完成。名字只是个玩笑。重度中二病，自称“站在世界顶端的关卡”，通常会被Stereo madness或Back on track嘲讽。目前和The Keymaster一同看守地牢。

三者为同年同月同日生。


	42. 2019-08-13 并没有被看进去的游戏中心新年投影秀

1.

标准时间7:30，Killbot正拿着邀请函站在“血桶”门口。“把这份邀请函交给五个朋友可获得神秘惊喜一份——还有三个名额，有个Player抢走了两个……”Killbot抬头，血红家族的众关正在店里躺得四仰八叉，看来昨天Bloodbath的生日派对上这几位估计喝了不少不该喝的东西。想起昨晚被灌的那些血，此刻Killbot无比庆幸自己提前离开了派对现场。

二十分钟后，Killbot终于叫醒了众关。“现在是标准时间七时五十分最后一响，十分钟后跨年大会将在游戏中心举行。”Stereo madness的声音从空中传来。“Killbot——”众关身后张开了一个传送门，那个Player抱着一只icon滚了出来，“拿着邀请函的要一起去——为什么我和我的icon算两个？”一分钟后，Killbot和哈欠连天的众关一起穿过另一个传送门到达现场，紧接着是再次滚出来的一人一icon。

2.

游戏中心周围的一大片场地已经变成了纯黑色，只有巨大的倒计时悬浮在众人眼前。趁着投影尚未正式开始，Killbot在周围转了转。“没想到这次居然是在任何位置都可以看到最佳角度，顺便取消了可能的碰撞判定，这帮死宅大概是下血本了——谁！”Killbot猛地转身拎起了那只一路跟着自己的icon。橙白两色的icon扭来扭去，Killbot不由得想起了早上滚出传送门的Player。“你主人派你来的？”那只icon停止了扭动，开始在Killbot手里装死。

“抓鸽子啦！”Robtop的蓝白icon飞速划过，这已经成为一个保留项目了。

3\. 不幸的是，Killbot的能力是直接看到特效下的内容。Killbot直接把邀请函揉成一团溜进后台蹭了顿午饭，边吃边吐槽Game time给自己邀请函的意义何在。


	43. 2019-08-13 六周年

Geometry Dash今天6周年啦！把这条信息转发给你的小伙伴们，你会得到来自robtop的馈赠，你60hz打起来就像144hz，服务器也不会烧烤，下歌飞速，遇到obj高的秒进，打demon手感好！高fps，不掉帧，还会让你的关被mod sent(上面这些都是假的，但今天真的是GD六周年，Robtop也真的在咕咕咕，我的贺文正在路上)（话说BB生日是周年庆前一天啊……）


	44. 2019-08-09 Stay Inside Me•梦境之灵

在我们通常所知的“Geometry Dash世界”之下，还有一层更加诡异而虚幻的空间。当Robtop开辟“世界”的时候，祂制造了一个没有实体的存在，承托并连接起了整个“世界”。这个存在没有得到自己的“真名”，但Player们通常将其称为“练习模式”或“Stay inside me”。某种意义上，整个“世界”都是在这个存在的支撑下才有了今天的模样。尽管不是关卡，却存在于每个关卡之中。这个存在可以感知到关卡们的一切——包括那些尚未真正诞生和早已死去的。

有时，两个空间之间的屏障强度会有所减弱。这时“世界”中的一切存在都有可能在梦中梦见那个虚幻空间。大多数梦中的Stay Inside Me都呈现出拥有大量分支、分支上点缀着关卡们标志物的巨型生物形象，偶尔也会以其他形象出现。有传言称负责守卫世界边界的The Gatekeeper曾经进入那个空间并见到了Stay Inside Me的本体，但尚未证实。


	45. 2019-08-07 游戏中心，Game Time与其他

游戏中心是一个在创世之初就存在的地方，最初为一栋从外部看没有门窗只有一处出入口的黑色建筑，内部墙面布满五颜六色的门，门后为大小不一的异空间。Game Time因不堪受扰离开Demon们的聚集地后偶然发现此地，便动用能力“镜花水月”将其改造后命名为游戏中心，逐渐收拢了一批上到exd（如果Killbot真的是为了找同好来的）下到auto的同好。

由于Game Time长期动用能力扭曲外貌，对于这个世界的绝大多数存在来说，Game Time的真实性别和外貌是完全不明的。Game Time似乎有Cosplay的爱好——更倾向于使用ACG角色外观，游戏中心ID为【未名Anonymous】镜花水月这一能力的效果为在特定的范围内有限度地改变环境，能力结束后恢复，并非Game Time独有。游戏中心的多数门后空间被改造为游戏场所，其余为生活区，环境由居住于此的关卡轮流维持。

总而言之是在由demon建立的组织中少数以脑洞而非难度为加入标准的之一。据说是因为Game Time的心理阴影。

（所以我为什么要在今天写这个设定）


	46. 2019-07-31

1.这个世界中Player们对一切关卡/NPC的外貌认知都完全取决于对其本体的印象。

2.Player之间的外貌认知取决于对方的oc和icon的形象。有时会略有偏差。

3.Player是以将意识副本投影在自己的icon上的形式进入这个世界的。

4.目前为止知道几何冲刺是一个游戏的角色（不包括通常意义上的player）：

Back on track

Killbot

The Challenge（从Keymaster处）

The Keymaster

Demon Guardian（从Keymaster处）

5.这个世界没有通常意义上的昼夜交替。Zodiac会按照多数关卡的作息时间定时投影星空。

6.Game time似乎只是游戏中心的管理者之一。游戏中心在“很早的时候”就存在了。


	47. 2019-07-29 “Auto”

【我好像是来看Auto的吧？】是另一个我的声音——Ta大概正以我的视角看着这个世界吧？   
此刻，我正被困在一个诡异的空间里。面前是四个一模一样的通道，通道上方各自漂浮着一块显示屏。   
【怎么离开这里……】   
迷宫之外传来一个无机质般的声音：“Stella，现在是数学考试时间呢~”  
我当然知道这个该死的声音是谁。 【Mathematics，关卡ID152389，分类Auto，难度1星。rate后获得大量差评。】另一个我的声音在我的核心中回荡，【相信我吧。】  
我的ship出现在一旁。“现在你面前有四个选项，只有正确的才会是离开的通道。” 对方的声音仍然在继续：“如果选错了……那——就——去——死——吧——”   
我跳上ship，第一道题悬浮在空气中，显示屏上分别打出了四个选项。穿过正确的通道——应该是吧？面前又是一个看上去一模一样的房间。【什么时候是个头啊……】【相信我！这题不难！】  
然后？然后我就看着自己撞到了两个通道之间的墙上，紧接着是被ship的碎片刺穿的剧痛。  
也许我就不该相信这个让我在Years手里死了一百多次的混帐Player。  
再次醒来，依然是熟悉的房间。我晃晃身体，强压下大骂Mathematics和Stella的冲动。接下来的一切都很顺利，顺利到让我怀疑Stella到底还是不是平时的那位。 


	48. 2019-07-25 引子

“起初，天地间一片混沌。神——RobTop——在世界之外创造了这个世界。祂为自己选择了几何图形的模样，以RubRub之名在此界行走。”“起初，祂创造了一些‘化身’，却并未告知他们的使命。”“神并不满意自己的最初之作。祂不断地为世界添加着新的规则，又从世界之外带来了‘同伴’，一同建设着这个世界。”“后来，祂创造了‘守护者’，保护刚来此地的‘同伴’们。”“这都什么乱七八糟的东西？”Back On Track顺手将书丢在一旁，第三页和第四页分离开来，露出了新的内容。“Stella，想装逼直说！你又不动手造关！——Nuclear”“你们相信我我真的没咕咕！——Stella”“你那关改名Gugugu Madness算了！——Power”“这不是Nuclear你扔给我的关吗！——Stella”


End file.
